Thrown To a New World
by Lady Ayami
Summary: The InuYasha gang is tossed into the Hidden Leaf Village before Naruto is born. What happens when someone Shippo cares about is kidnapped? New love and new fiends.
1. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Naruto.

Thrown To a New World

Chapter 1

New story. I Hope you guys like it. I dedicate this story to the reviewer who gave me the idea for this story: **Hinata**. Thank you for the idea.

X x X

"InuYasha, you are a complete _jerk_! I can't do this anymore." Kagome yelled, tears streaming down her dirty face.

"Kagome, get over it. You know how I am." InuYasha answered calmly. After four years, he had lost most of his brazenness and he was a little more cautious with everything. He may not have looked older, but he had definitely aged in all the fights they had been in.

Kagome had grown her hair out and now could control and concentrate her miko powers quite nicely. She could now protect herself without any help. Sword lessons, martial arts, and practicing with Kikyo had made all of her hard work worthwhile.

Sango and Miroku shook their heads as they cuddled. Now married, Miroku wasn't as much of a womanizer and Sango had become less jealous. They had been married two years previously and they loved it.

Naraku hadn't given up his fight for all of the jewel shards and was a constant threat. He had grown more malevolent and powerful, although, so had the InuYasha gang.

InuYasha then leaped up and sniffed the air.

"Do you sense that?" He whispered.

"Yes. It is a demon presence." Miroku answered, readying his staff.

Kagome recognized the particular presence as Sesshomaru's. Her heart leaped in her chest. Finally, she had seen the pain in loving InuYasha and the impossibility since he was still enamored with Kikyo, and she had moved on…to InuYasha's brother. After a year of loving him in vain, she had wandered off and gotten lost in the woods. She thought she wouldn't be missed or found but Sesshomaru had been following her. Believe it or not, he had become fascinated with the human miko who had thwarted him time and time again. So he had followed her to make sure she would be ok and Kagome had been touched.

Since then Kagome had been thinking about which brother was really worth it. She had decided on the older and relatively more mature brother who actually gave a rat's ass.

"Brother, I am not here for a fight. I propose an peaceful agreement to vanquish Naraku." Sesshomaru said from the shadows.

"InuYasha, this is a good opportunity. We should take it. This may be the best chance to get to Naraku." Kagome pushed, hoping beyond hope that the stubborn half demon would keep his pride out of the matter.

"Sure. This does make sense." The half demon in question answered.

There was a collective gasp from almost everyone. From Kagome came a relieved sigh. Now she could spend more than just the fleeting moments she had had with Sesshomaru in the woods. She briefly caught the demon lord's eyes and she caught the quick glance of happiness that swept through the golden orbs. She could now catch some of the emotions that played there. The eyes really were the doorway into the soul.

But before they could get a chance to celebrate, a laugh cut through the darkness.

"Naraku." Was whispered with anger in every syllable from every person in the small little clearing.

"Well, not quite the warm welcome I expected but hey, expect the unexpected, especially when you are an evil genius!" Laughed Naraku, slipping out of the inky dark.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, seething.

"You to go away." Naraku answered, his voice going low as he began chanting a foreign language.

The ground began to shake and the group, with some added members, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un, tried to hold their ground. Sesshomaru was suddenly by Kagome, in case she fell. Miroku held fast to Sango and Shippo was holding Kirara. A rift in the soil opened behind the large group and one of Naraku's wiggly tentacles swept out to knock them backwards into the dark abyss.

They fell for about 30 seconds before light appeared where they were falling. Then hard ground was flying towards them, or rather, they were about to face plant into the ground somewhere and end up like pancakes.

Badly shaken and bruised, Kagome looked up around her and saw all of her friends, InuYasha and Sesshomaru and his group in a place they had never seen before. Looking around, one thing caught her eye. It was a large mountain with three large heads carved into it and below it was a building with a large fire symbol painted on it.

_'Where are we and what kind of place _is_ this?' _Kagome asked herself, baffled. Sesshomaru was behind her, helping her up when Sesshomaru whipped around to come face-to-face with someone.

"Who are you and what do you want with the Hidden Leaf Village?"


	2. Story Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Naruto. Darn it!

Thrown To a New World

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru and InuYasha each drew their swords while the rest of the group took formation around them. Rin could protect herself just as well as Kagome and they stood side by side, protecting the jewel shards that were theirs. Shippo, now fully grown and gaining power every day, stood in front of them and behind everyone else.

Suddenly, they were surrounded in the same manner that the first man had come; silently and quickly.

"We mean no harm. We were just tossed into a rift that was created by the vile Naraku. I hope he hasn't followed us to wreak havoc here too…" Kagome said, stepping up to avoid battle before it happened.

The rest of the InuYasha gang, now including the Sesshomaru gang, all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Stand down!" Yelled the first man.

"Thank you. We don't entirely know what's going on. This doesn't look like anywhere we've ever been, and we _all_ have been too _many_ places in this country." Rin said, backing Kagome up.

"I am Sandaime Sarutobi. I am the Hokage of this village. You say you were sent here against your will?"

"Yes. Naraku has gained some new power and has sent us here, most likely to get us out of his way as he tries to gain more jewel shards." Sesshomaru cut in, taking the role as leader.

"We will discuss this in my office. Follow me." Sarutobi said, turning on his heal and walking in the direction he had presumably come from.

They walked for about fifteen minutes before they came to the gates of the village which was more like a city to the foreign groups' minds. But they continued to follow this leader. No one knew how he had snuck up on them so thoroughly, especially since they had Sesshomaru and Kagome to sense their surroundings.

Walking into the building with the fire symbol they realized that it was circular shaped and red. They relatively large group had gotten so many gaping looks on the way in that, now as they walked in the more enclosed space of the building, they could hear some of the whispers coming from the people around them.

The man was older than he first appeared. Although he was pretty old he didn't hobble and he moved with grace and with a disposition of leadership. The group behind him could tell that everyone treated him with respect.

"Here we are. Please step in." Said the mysterious man, stopping suddenly in from of a wooden door.

Following the group of 10 into his own office, Sarutobi shut his door, locked it and walked to sit behind his desk. The two separate groups regarded each other with caution and curiosity.

"So, you want me to believe that you are here against your will?" Sarutobi said, finally breaking the tension-filled silence.

"Yes. We don't even know where we are." Kagome answered exasperated.

"You are at the Hidden Leaf Village in the land of fire!" The old man answered, aghast that they hadn't heard of their amazing village.

"Never heard of it." Miroku said indifferently.

The man across from them sweat dropped and sat back further in his chair. He didn't know how they hadn't heard of his village if they were from around there. Unless they were from some other country or from a parallel universe, he thought, laughing at the last one.

"Well, where are you from?" He asked out loud, curious to hear the answer.

"Japan." Half of them answered.

"HA! If you are from Japan than you are sure to have heard of here!" Sarutobi answered, laughing hard at the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

"I do not see what is funny. We are from Japan, the Western Lands, and were just thrown out of our world against our will and you sit here laughing at us." Sesshomaru cut in with a serious and cold-as-ice tone.

"I'm sorry but you being from the West is impossible because then I am sure you have heard of us." Sarutobi answered, thinking they were jerking him around.

"No. I am the Lord of the Westand I have a castle in the South West. I do believe I would know where I am the ruler of. Do not mock us. We are not lying to you. We speak the truth." Sesshomaru answered, keeping his eyes from bleeding red at the insolence of the man.

"So you are Sand ninja that have not heard of us? Impossible." Disbelief covering Sarutobi's face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. We are not ninja. I am a full dog demon and my half brother, the one in the Robe of the Fire Rat is a half dog demon. His companions include a female demon slayer, a perverted monk, a fox kitsune, a cat demon, and a miko. My companions include a toad demon and a human and a two-headed dragon demon outside. We are not from here." Sesshomaru said, this time not keeping the aggravation out of his voice and his eyes red-free.

Sarutobi was speechless and now slightly intimidated by this so-called "dog demon". If what he was saying was true, then his joke of an idea of a parallel universe was true. He looked at the group. Now that all these new ideas were being used, he could see differences: the dog demon had marks on his face and wrists and pointed ears, the half-demon had dog ears on his head and they did have a two tailed cat looking thing, with glowing red eyes.

"Saying all this is true, you would be from a parallel universe of sorts." The ninja said, trying to wrap his mind around the thought.

"That's correct." The miko replied, pleased that they seemed to be getting through to the unbelieving them.

"In our realm, you quickly learn that nothing is really impossible." Sango chimed in, not wanting to let everyone else do the talking.

"Wanna know our story?" Kagome asked, willing to let Sarutobi in on their secrets so they could establish a place in this town that they seemed fated to spend a long time in.

"I might as well. Maybe then I will believe what you all are telling me." Sarutobi said, rubbing his temple at the start of a headache.

"Alrighty then, it all started with an enchanted well called the Bone Eater's Well…" Kagome began their four year long story and history together…


	3. Disaster

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Naruto.

Thrown To a New World

Chapter 3

By the end of the long tale, Sarutobi was absolutely astonished. Not only had the group been together for years, but they had also over come so many other obstacles, including death. It was a wonder that the bright and cheery young miko, which Sarutobi had learned was a powerful priestess, was not crazy or falling into some sort of depression. From the sound of things, in her time there was not such bloodshed and yet she had endured about four years of it while skipping school to help out her friends.

"Your story is very interesting." Sarutobi said, pulling on his goatee like beard.

"Well, it get's kinda redundant after a while. Attack, recuperate, search, go home…just repeated over and over. Sometimes it gets switched or flip-slopped but it's the same old thing." Kagome answered, letting a little of her frustration drip into her voice.

"I see. Well, I have decided you all pose no threat to our village and you may stay as long as you like." Sarutobi said, seeing no reason to cast out this lost group out of his village. In fact, he thought they might be some mighty fine assets to his village if they decided to stay.

"Thank you, Master Sarutobi, for your understanding." Miroku said, in a surprisingly calm manner. It was almost as if the monk had known all along that the so called hokage would let them stay after all.

"No, no, no! It is Sarutobi; hokage in formal situations. Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village in the land of Fire." He announced, making a production about it. All the new members of the village, except Sesshomaru who simply let one side of his mouth tip up slightly, smiled and thanked their first friend in their new home.

*3Years Later*

"Come on, Kagome! Sarutobi is about to make an announcement. We can't miss it!" Shippo yelled from the front of Kagome's house.

The group that had arrived, confused and disgruntled, three years preciously, had inserted themselves quite nicely into the world of ninja without making themselves too well known. Sango, Miroku, Rin, Shippo, and Kagome had begun to take lessons in the way of the ninja and they had taken to it very well. Kagome had even studied under Tsunade to learn her healing ways. Coupled with her miko powers and new healing abilities, she had become a great healer in the village. All four of them had such good control over their minds and bodies because of their previous training that it took only some classes to explain everything before they understood clearly and had begun to perform jutsus. While the demons of the group didn't quite fit in, they hadn't stood out as much as they had originally thought they would. All of the villagers were so used to the oddities that the ninja lives brought them, they didn't think twice about letting the strange looking demons.

"I'm on my way, Shippo. Get Rin and let…never mind, Sesshomaru heard you." Kagome called from the kitchen. Rin and Sesshomaru had come down the stairs just as Shippo finished his call and Rin ran to him, immediately lifted and twirled around. He set her gently down and kissed her. They had become fond of each other and were now together as a couple. Shippo was now a full grown fox demon with all nine of his tails fully grown just like his father and Rin was now a fully grown woman.

Kagome and Sesshomaru had only gotten closer since arriving and they now took care of the young couple together in the house they shared. The miko had fallen in love with Sesshomaru, though she hadn't told him. Sesshomaru was more caring then he let on in public and Kagome had gotten to know that about him. He was kind and understanding towards his young ward and he never raised his voice at either women.

Sango and Miroku had moved in nest door and started a family, seeing as they were stuck there with no Naraku or personal enemies. They now had a daughter, Michi, of two years and a son of 7 months, Shou. Sango made weapons in the village that involved making the weapons from her decimated village. They had been married seven years and they had had no major problems.

InuYasha had a small apartment more near the center of the town, away from all of the lovey-dovey stuff that seemed to be going on around him. He missed Kikyo sorely and regretted sending her off on a private mission to see to a village that had been attacked. It had taken her away from him and if he hadn't sent her on that mission, she would be here with him and he wouldn't be miserable. He had shied away from seeing his friends so happy while he could not have the woman he wanted. He had lost Kagome foolishly and she was now content if not happy and Miroku and Sango had the family he wanted. Even his half-brother was happy with his life, even if he didn't show it. The brat fox demon had someone too. It looked like he was fated to be alone.

They all got together once in a while but for the most part InuYasha was separate.

"Sesshomaru, are you ready to head up?" Kagome asked the tall demon, giving him a hug. The hug was something that Sesshomaru had gotten used to and eventually looked forward to.

"Yes, let us go. Let us see what Sarutobi has to say." He answered, gently squeezing Kagome back, much to the surprise of Kagome. That was something he never did.

The two walked outside to see Shippo and Rin holding hands and laughing at some inside joke. Kagome smiled at the two, glad to see they got along so well.

"Alright, guys, we are off." Kagome interrupted the two young ones.

They started off towards the center of the village, Shippo and Rin still holding hands and Sesshomaru with his arm around Kagome's shoulder. He had been thinking lately about the unique miko and he had come to the realization that, over the course of the seven odd years he had known her, he had developed significant feelings for her. What had helped him finally decide to pursue her was her unyielding patience and love. She would wait for him forever, he knew.

Kagome was surprised but glad for the shoulder. She knew she loved the proud demon lord beside her and she knew, maybe not consciously, that he loved her so the miko was content to wait. Unlike with InuYasha, Sesshomaru had no former love that he would not and could not let go of.

"What do you think the "big" announcement is?" Kagome asked, silently enjoying Sesshomaru's arm and trying to act natural.

"I am not sure. I do not believe he will make another holiday. Nor is a war announcement impending. Perhaps it is to announce that Jiraiya has returned. Or perhaps Tsunade. It is not possible that Orochimaru has come back to exact his revenge because the alarm would've been sounded." Sesshomaru answered, willing to keep the conversation light and not openly face his feelings, hard for any male to do, not to mention an aloof and virtually emotionless male doge demon.

They arrived in the area where the announcement where generally held and began looking around for InuYasha. It didn't take long for them to find him. While everyone else adopted the dress of their area, InuYasha had stuck with his bright red Robe of the Fire Rat. Kagome began calling to him and waving wildly in his direction. She knew his sensitive ears would hear her over the hype of the village. And of course, he heard and noticed them and began making his way through the crowd.

"Oi, any of you know what the old man wants to tell everyone?" InuYasha said when he reached them, not missing Sesshomaru's arm around Kagome though he didn't show he noticed.

"Not really. I haven't seen him in a few weeks and Sesshomaru doesn't know. Maybe Miroku or Sango knows." Kagome replied, slightly annoyed with the old tone InuYasha used. This tone was something he hadn't used since their second year together.

Just as she finished her statement, she spotted the couple, Sango carrying Shou and Miroku keeping a watchful eye on Michi. Sango looked eyes with Kagome and averted her course to meet up with them. Her eyes flicked to Kagome's shoulders for a fraction of a second and her mouth twitched up slightly, knowing her friend was happy.

"Hey there, everyone! I wonder what Sarutobi wants everyone to know." Sango called to the gathered group, giving Kagome, Rin and Shippo a hug.

Kagome was about to answer when the rest of the village went quite which could only mean one thing: Sarutobi had stepped out to make his announcement, whatever the announcement was.

"People of the Hidden Leaf, hear me now and do not be sad. I have chosen this day to be the day I step down as Hokage." Sarutobi said as there was a collective gasp followed by immediate murmurs.

"I have chosen Minato Namikaze to be our Fourth Hokage." He finished, even over the dull roar that began building in the gathered crowd.

Now, murmurs of "The Yellow Flash" could be heard throughout the crowd. He was a bright and talented young man. His two surviving students, Kakashi Hatake and Rin were very popular among the village as well. No one was angry or upset. Sarutobi had been getting up in age and Minato was a popular choice for a replacement so the confused mumblings of the village quickly turned into claps and whistles of congratulations to the new Hokage who could now been seen standing next to the retired Third.

"Thank you all for this honor. I will do my best to serve you all in the coming years and prevent any destruction or horrid acts to befall this village!" Came Minato's voice over the claps, which redoubled at his promise to his village. The gang from another world joined in the calls of congratulations as they watched the beaming young man wave to his cheering village.

"Popular choice. He will be a good leader, I think." Sesshomaru observed, lightly clapping with the rest of them.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

_'A time of peace is coming. A good thing too. We need to recover from the Third Great War.'_ Kagome thought to herself as the people began to disperse back into their homes.

"A good choice indeed." Miroku agreed, picking up Michi and following Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"I have to go lay Shou down for a nap, Miroku. I'll be at home!" Sango called over her shoulder at her husband as she walked in the opposite direction. Miroku nodded his understanding and continued walking with the others.

"Rin, you and Kakashi must be so proud of your mentor and I know Obito would be too." Kagome said, trying to insert some conversation into their walk.

"I am proud of Minato Sensei. He was such a great teacher to Obito, Kakashi and I. And your right, if Obito were here, he'd be the loudest cheerer here." Rin replied, speaking fondly of her former mentor and yet sadly at the mention of her dead teammate. Rin had followed through with her ninja training, cut her hair, and had joined Team Minato and fought in the Third Great War. Sesshomaru had been particularly worried about her during the war and had bothered Kagome about it. He constant response had been "Don't worry yourself. Rin is a bright young woman who can take care of herself."

InuYasha grunted in agreement and Sesshomaru nodded. They were heading to the market for groceries when Rin squealed. The group turned around to find Shippo on one knee, holding a ring. It wasn't a very fancy or expensive ring but everyone knew what it symbolized.

"Of _course_, I'll marry you, Shippo, you silly demon. It took you long enough to ask!" Rin giggled, kissing Shippo as he rose from the ground. He picked her up and twirled her around before setting her down and catching up with the group.

"Well done, Shippo." Miroku said, clapping his young demon friend on the back. Both Rin and Shippo were young, but they had both seen more than enough their fair share of "adult" life than most adults see in all_ their_ lives.

Sesshomaru was nodding in approval. Despite his fierce protectiveness of Rin, he approved of this fox demon courting her and he would be glad she had someone to look after her, even if she were a chunin medical-ninja. Kagome smiled brightly at Shippo who had always been like a son to her and Rin, whom had been like a sister to her even back in their own world.

_'They're growing up.'_ She thought in a sad-happy way.

They all continued walking, chatting about wedding dates and who would be in the wedding. It was looking to be a wonderful day.

*1 Year Later*

It had been four years since Kagome and her friends had been unwilling pushed into the ninja world. Sango and Miroku had two beautiful kids. Rin and Shippo were married and expecting a child soon. InuYasha was beginning to accept that he probably would never see Kikyo again and Sesshomaru and Kagome were engaged. It was a time of happiness. The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, friend of the misfit group, was expecting his first child with Kushina Uzumaki and he had kept his village peaceful. To everyone, nothing could go wrong…until it did.

"Rin, please be careful. You don't want to upset the baby!" Kagome called, laughing. Sesshomaru was sitting beside her, smiling. Yes, smiling. Realizing Kagome reciprocated his feelings, he had finally gotten over most his delusions about showing emotions and his feelings of betrayal towards his father and step mother Izayoi having InuYasha. Kagome was happier than she had been in a long time with all this joy around her.

"I'll be fine, Kagome. You really are a worry wart!" Rin replied good-naturedly.

"I know, I know. But being a healer I can't help it. I have both you and Kushina to worry about. Her baby will be born within a few days of yours." Kagome announced.

"Kagome, we will both be fine and in your care, nothing will go wrong!" Rin said, shaking her head. She was the one pregnant and Kagome was the one worried sick.

It was three days later when Rin went into labor. The baby was born a healthy boy and was named Takeshi. His parents hoped he would follow his namesake, meaning 'warrior', and prove a great asset to the village that had adopted them. That's when it all went downhill for the band of foreigners.

"Shippo, I'm going out to the Memorial Stone with Kakashi." Rin said, trying not to let her sadness drip into her voice and worry her husband.

"Alright, I'll leave Takeshi with Kagome. I have some errands to do. I love you, Rin!" Shippo replied, kissing his young wife.

"I love you too, Shippo. Forever!" She giggled back, skipping out of his grip with the nimbleness of her ninja training.

The last word was shouted over her shoulder as the door shut behind her. Shippo nodded and went to drop their son of a week old off at his god mother's house.

X x X

"There you are, Rin. I've been waiting. Did you bring the flowers?" Kakashi called from the dark corner he had chosen to wait.

Rin nodded, holding up the bouquet of flowers she had just bought at the Yamanaka flower shop. Kakashi, satisfied that the flowers were good enough, took off, Rin close behind him as they headed towards the Memorial Stone to pay tribute to their fallen teammate, Obito Uchiha.

They arrived in record time, not wanting to wait any longer to remember their friend and brother. Rin gently set down the bouquet and said a prayer. Kakashi stood behind her and waited for her to stand up. As usual, when she stood up she was crying and she went to Kakashi. The embraced as they remembered Obito's courage in the battle to destroy the Kannabi Bridge.

All of a sudden, a dust appeared around them and they were assaulted from all around by fist-sized rocks from all sides.

"What's going on, Kakashi? Who's here?" Rin called, whimpering as a rock hit her in the ribs. She was instantly glad that her son had already been born and wouldn't be taking that hit.

"I think it's the Iwagakure ninja. I bet they are still pissed and want revenge because we took out the Kannabi Bridge for their supplies!" Kakashi called back over the growing roar of the dust.

"We have to fight back!" Rin said, beginning to form a jutsu.

Kakashi nodded and focused on making sure Rin finished her sign. They had worked together long enough to trust each other in battle.

"WATER RELEASE: WATER SHOCKWAVE!!" Rin yelled, water streaming from the Nakano River, not far from the memorial site.

A huge wave of water formed a vortex around the two shinobi protecting them from the onslaught of rocks and dust, buying them time to regroup and develop an escape route and plan. Kakashi's mind was whirling, trying to find a way to get him and his teammate out of the water, so to speak.

"Kakashi, I don't know how long I can hold it just like this. I will have to release it eventually outward. Maybe it'll take out some of our surprise attackers." Rin called over the crashing water.

He had to think fast if he were to save both of their lives. Maybe they could run when Rin released the jutsu. He needed to conserve their energy for when they came face-to-face with their enemies. It would be tough but they knew each other well enough to get out of this by working together.

"Rin, you will release this jutsu and we will run towards the village. We have to warn Minato!" Kakashi said even as Rin was releasing the jutsu outward.

As soon as it went out they heard the yelling of their opponents. Rin took off and was closely followed by Kakashi. They soon began to hear the footsteps of their pursuers. Rin began to doubt their skills to get away.

The duo was jumping from tree branch to tree branch, heading for Konoha Stadium to regroup when Rin was nailed in the calf by a well placed kunai. The pain caused her to falter and she began to fall……into the hands of the enemy.

Kakashi was stopped dead in his tracks. This would be the second teammate he had lost by the same people. He was prepared to attack to save her, also knowing Shippo would be furious that he hadn't tried.

Instantly, he began to form the chidori. Focusing his single sharingan, given to him by his dying friend, Obito, and placed in him by the very girl he was trying to save, he began charging the enemy holding Rin. Just in the nick of time Kakashi veered to the right and hit the man directly beside Rin's captor. The captor gasped and whipped around to escape still holding onto Rin. Kakashi was about to go after them when he was hit in the head and knocked unconscious. The last thing he remembered was falling to the ground and landing on a surprisingly soft bed of moss and watching Rin being carried away, screaming.

X x X

"Kakashi! Kakashi, wake up!" Kagome was yelling at him.

"They've got Rin. They took her and I wasn't able to protect her…again." Kakashi sputtered, hoping Shippo wasn't around to hear him.

"Alright, you need to take this. It will help with the pain." Kagome soothed, trying to get him to take the medicine.

"No, I have to find her for Shippo." Kakashi argued, struggling to sit up.

"Shippo will be back tomorrow. We have already sent out an ANBU Black Ops team after them. You need to go to sleep now. The medicine will help you." Kagome reassured the young ninja.

"Does Sesshomaru know?" He asked.

"Yes. But, he knows you did your best to save her. He went with the ANBU after her. He is going to try and be back tomorrow in case Shippo doesn't cope too well." But Kakashi only heard up to 'he knows you did your best' before slipping off to sleep.

X x X

Kakashi woke up in the hospital, immediately alert and hoping for news that Rin had been recovered and was alright. However, no one was in the room and he had no one to ask. Wanting to know the situation, Kakashi got up and began walking to the door when Kagome burst in.

"Minato's baby has been born! It's a boy and they named him Naruto!" Kagome practically screeched, a happy grin covering her face.

"I am glad, but has there been any word on Rin?" Kakashi said, trying to learn more about his lost friend and teammate.

"No, but…" She never got to finish. There was a roaring sound coming from the gates and it rumbled throughout the village, making things rattle.

Kagome was at the window and gasping before Kakashi has even registered there had been a disturbance.

"It's Shippo, and I think he has just been told Rin was kidnapped," She whispered, fear dripping into her voice, "I wish Sesshomaru were here…"

They ran to the gates where Shippo, still in his human form, was being restrained from attacking one of the guards who was on the ground, bleeding.

"Shippo, it'll be ok. The ANBU are out there with Sesshomaru looking for her right now. They'll find her." Kagome tried to break through to her old friend's sanity. He had snapped, as did most demons when they learned that something bad had befallen their mate.

Nothing got through. Shippo's eyes had already bled red and his fangs and claws elongated. He was losing control and fast. The ninja who had been subduing him were thrown away and into surrounding buildings.

"KAKASHI! Go and get InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, summoning her miko powers, not wanting to use them on one of her oldest friends but not wanting anything bad to happen to the village that had taken them all in.

Kakashi was gone in a split second as Kagome readied herself to fight. Shippo was beginning to change into his fox demon form, which was now full grown and with all nine of his tails. Minato had been summoned and was now standing beside Kagome.

"Is there anything you can do? You have known him longer than anyone. Don't you know something that can calm him down?" Minato asked, never taking his eyes from Shippo and his changing form.

"I've already tried. Now that he is going into his true demon form he will be unable to understand us. Even Sesshomaru, who has brilliant control, cannot be brought out of his demon form easily. Believe me, InuYasha and I have tried before and were unsuccessful. Unless Sesshomaru can get here soon and defeat him, I don't know what we can do." Kagome answered sorrowfully, knowing well Shippo could get himself killed.

Minato nodded and watched the demon. He was now completely transformed and enraged. Shippo started walking towards the village. Buildings were toppled by the shaking of the ground. People were running in terror. Ninja were running towards the beast, trying to stop its destructive progress towards the center of the village.

There was a bright pink flash and a sizzling sound came from the fox demon. Kagome was trying to subdue him to give the village a chance to regroup and come up with a strategy. She had her bow and arrows ready to shoot and shoot she did. She speckled Shippo with dazzling pink arrows, making his hiss in pain coupled with rage. Then, a green whip glanced out and struck Shippo across his left haunch, making him slip. Sesshomaru had returned. But Sesshomaru had trained Shippo well and the younger demon lashed out, sending the older dog demon flying backwards with a deep gash running down his stomach, gushing blood.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed before letting lose a volley of arrows and running towards her demon.

Shippo screeched and ran at Kagome, now trying to staunch the blood flowing from the wound on Sesshomaru's stomach. But before he could reach them, Minato summoned Gamabunta and shouted,

"DEAD DEMON CONSUMING SEAL!!"

There was a bright, flashing blue light that consumed the Fourth Hokage and Shippo and they were gone. Kagome was astonished. She had only heard of this jutsu once and it cost the user his or her life. To seal one living thing within another was something not many could accomplish.

"He sealed Shippo within his son, Naruto. He has charged us with protecting him and watching over him as he grows." Sesshomaru whispered over the moans of the wounded ninja.

"What happened? All Kakashi told me was that you needed me, then he ran off." InuYasha called, too late to do anything but look on.

"Shippo snapped when he found out about Rin. He is now sealed within Naruto, Minato's newborn son." Kagome said quickly, tears already beginning to form.

InuYasha looked on as Kagome silently cried while tending Sesshomaru's wounds.

"He was able to do that to you? He's been holding out, hasn't he?" InuYasha smirked and Kagome flipped.

"If I hadn't removed your necklace when we were allowed to stay, I would sit you right now so hard you wouldn't remember your own name you insolent boy! Shippo is trapped in someone else's body, hurting and not knowing if Rin is alright. He isn't even able to control what happens to him. If Naruto dies, so does he. How would you feel if Kikyo were snatched while you were away and then you were sealed somewhere without know if she were ok?" Kagome cried, slapping the stunned half-demon.

"We will find Rin and find a way to release Shippo so he won't be enraged and know his mate is safe. That is what started this. If he knows she is safe, he will calm down. That is our mission." Sesshomaru stated, gathering Kagome into his arms to comfort her now that he had been healed enough to move.

"Alright, let's do it. I 'spose we'll have to let Miroku and Sango know?" InuYasha agreed, taking Kagome and Sesshomaru's leadership.

"Yes, and we must make sure Naruto is protected and watched over." Sesshomaru replied, still holding Kagome who was coming out of her sobs.

"Let's get started!" Kagome affirmed her voice hardening into a tone that neither male had heard before.

Sesshomaru slipped his arm around Kagome's waist and InuYasha stepped up to grab the miko's bow and arrows and follow them to the priest and demon slayer's house to begin their long mission.

X x X

A/N: I worked really hard on this and I hope that you all enjoy it…even if there aren't that many people reading it at this point. I spent a lot of time researching and making sure the timeline was fairly accurate and whatnot.


	4. Plans and New Friends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Naruto.

Thrown To a New World

Chapter 4

_*12 Years Later*_

"Who'll take Team 7, consisting of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and……Naruto Uzumaki…" Said the Third Hokage, not really expecting anyone to volunteer themselves for this group with the troublemaker, Naruto, in it.

But, the unexpected happened. A gloved hand, near the back, was in the air, claiming the three young shinobi.

"Kakashi?" Sarutobi questioned, surprised that the somewhat lazy sensei would take such a high-wired group of students.

"Yes. I'll take them. No one else will take them and I am the most qualified." Answered the shinobi, barely letting his true motives through.

In all reality, he thought it was his duty to his sensei, Obito and Rin to watch over the young shinobi. He felt personally responsible to watch over Minato's son, Naruto, and Obito's relative, Sasuke, and he knew no one could do a better job. Little did he know that the two sides of him would war and his job would be even more difficult then he thought it would be.

The meeting went on with no further confusion and Kakashi was soon free to begin planning for the future training sessions he would have with the three unlikely paired kids.

_'What have you gotten yourself into this time?'_ The shinobi asked himself, already on his way to check out the homes of each member of Team 7.

X x X

"Sesshomaru, Nari wants to go out in the garden with Michi. Do you think you could watch them?" Kagome called from the kitchen. Sesshomaru agreed and lead the two girls out. Nari was 11 years old the daughter of Sesshomaru and Kagome. The couple also had a 9 year old son named Daro. Daro frequently could be found playing with the now 12 year old son of Rin and Shippo, Takeshi, and Miroku and Sango's youngest son, Kaji, who was ten. The two (three if you count Takeshi, who doesn't know his real parents and is under the care of Kagome and Sesshomaru) families are close knit and always watching Naruto from behind the scenes. InuYasha had been in the dark for the past 12 years since the gang had made the pact to protect the son of their beloved friend, Minato. He silently watched everything and made regular reports.

"Kagome, I have something urgent!" came InuYasha's voice from a corner.

"Yes?" Kagome asked quietly, knowing his ears would pick up anything she said.

"The Akatsuki are moving and planning an attack. They want all of the jinjuriki, including Naruto. We need to act." He reported solemnly.

"Well, it's a good thing Sesshomaru and I have discussed this in detail lately. We will go and join the Akatsuki. Nari and Daro will stay with Sango and Miroku and you can help with them. They need their Uncle InuYasha!" Kagome teased, some of her old laughter coming back to her.

InuYasha smirked. They got along better now that they were older and had other things to do other than fight. Sesshomaru came back just then to give Kagome a kidd and lean against the counter.

"So, the Akatsuki plan to move." The great demon stated.

"They do, but in a couple of years. They recently ran into some difficulty with three new members and are working on getting them settled. From what I understand the three are a handful. I hope you can handle them, Big Brother." InuYasha said, relaying more information but still taking the chance to take a poke at his brother.

"Very funny, _Younger_ Brother." Sesshomaru snorted in reply. They got along now, but couldn't resist the chance to push each others' buttons.

"C'mon, boys, we need to figure this out. I'm glad you came to tell us this, InuYasha. While we know our children and Takeshi will be safe with Sango and Miroku, we want you to watch over them. We won't be able to get away from the Akatsuki too often and can't be around. Would you do that for us?" Kagome implored.

"Of course, Kagome." InuYasha answered, fulfilling the hopes of the couple.

"Thank you, Brother. We must go and talk to Sarutobi now. We will discuss details later." Sesshomaru said, slightly smiling towards the brother he once hated so much.

InuYasha nodded and turned to leave as Sesshomaru and Kagome began to clean up.

"See you two later then." Called the half-demon over his shoulder, letting the door shut behind him.

X x X

"Come in, my friends. What do you need from me today?" Sarutobi asked as the couple entered.

"We have a plan we need to discuss with you." Kagome started.

"Oh? And what would that plan be?" The hokage asked, intrigued.

"We have sworn to watch over Naruto and we have heard that the Akatsuki wish to capture him and extract the nine-tail fox demon, who is our dear friend, and control him. We cannot allow that. Our plan is to infiltrate the Akatsuki and keep tabs on them. We just need to know that we have your support." Sesshomaru explained.

"Hm. I see. I suppose I could do that, and it would make my job a bit easier. Just be careful and take care of yourselves. Who will watch over your children and Rin and Shippo's young child?" Sarutobi asked, concerned.

"They will live with Sango and Miroku and InuYasha will be there to watch them." Kagome said.

Sarutobi nodded his consent and the pair thanked him and left. The old man was concerned but glad they cared so much for a friend to do this for him. He knew how hard it was for them after everything they had been through together.

_'I hope they will be alright. They should be fine but I can't help but worry. Something is happening; I can feel it.'_ He thought, turning to do the paperwork piled on his desk.

X x X

"Sakura-chan! It's our first day of training! What do you think Kakashi-sensei will have us do? Maybe some jutsu?" Naruto yelled, a bit too excited for the morning time.

"Naruto, please be quiet. You might wake up the entire village!" Sakura madly whispered, searching for any sign of Sasuke, the guy most of the girls her age had a crush on.

Naruto fell silent and before long Sasuke appeared and not long after he joined them, Kakashi showed up, late but there.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late…again…but what are we doing today?" Naruto probed, still too excited.

"An exam that will most likely send you back to the Academy." The teacher replied, knowing full well that the kids would go crazy.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, suspicious of their sensei's motives.

"Oh, you will see…" alluded Kakashi, eyes holding a gleeful look to them.

Naruto and Sakura exchanged glances and Sasuke just shrugged it off and followed Kakashi. Their tough training would now commence.

X x X

"Mommy, Daddy, do you _have_ to go?" asked Nari, confused as to why her parents were leaving them.

"Yes, Sweety, we have some very important business we need to take care of. You know about your Uncle Shippo and Aunt Rin? The're Takeshi's parents and we need to go help them. We will try and be back whenever possible. I love you two. Thank you, Sango and Miroku, for watching them. It'll be tough, but InuYasha will help out and Sarutobi said he would lend assistance. But we need to go. I love you, Sango. Take care, all of you." Kagome said, hugging each and everyone who was there to see them off. Sesshomaru kissed each of his children on the forehead before taking Miroku's hand and shaking it and lightly smiling at Sango. That would be the only goodbye anyone got out of him, but it was enough.

"Goodbye!" Kagome called as they two took off running to find the Akatsuki.

X x X

"Are you sure these are the two?" someone whispered behind Kagome and Sesshomaru. Both could hear the whisper, but they weren't about to let on that they could hear their would-be attackers.

"Positive. Leader said that the man would have long, silver hair and weird markings and that he would be with a normal looking woman." A different voice whispered back.

"Alright then! Let's get them!" a third voice yelled, leaping from the bushes.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were reading when the three girls leaped from their respective hiding places. One girl was tall with long, wavy black hair. She was pale with golden eyes, much like Sesshomaru's. Her nails looked clawed and she carried a sword at her hip. Another girl was medium in height. She also had black hair but with dark or deep red highlights. She also looked like she would be able to handle herself in a fight, despite not carrying any visibly noticeable weapon. The last girl was short with white hair. Like he two comrades, she looked powerful.

"You were looking for us?" Kagome intervened before anything could happen.

"Yes. We're from the Akatsuki and our leader heard you guys were banished and he wanted to meet you." The short one answered cheerfully.

"Idiot! Now how are we supposed to bring them unaware of our goal? We're gonna fail the mission and Leader will make us clean out all the bathrooms…_again_! Maybe we'll get lucky and Deidara won't have had any beans…I still shiver every time I think of that horrid, horrid day…I still think he did it on purpose…" The medium one replied, actually shivering.

"No, the punishment will probably be _worse_ this time…if that is even possible…" chimed in the tallest of the trio.

"Well, then…WE CANNOT FAIL!" announced the short one, trying to be positive. All this time Kagome had gained a confused look on her face and Sesshomaru looked confused.

"Um…excuse me, but we were looking for the Akatsuki anyway, so you could just bring us there…" Kagome suggested, trying to get things moving.

"What? But then we still wouldn't have completed our mission…" The middle one whined.

"Hey! Would you guys _pretend_ we captured you so it looks like we finished our mission?" The tall one asked, eyes hopeful.

"Sure?" And no sooner had Kagome said it did the three girls join hands and begin dancing in a circle chanting "Yay! Yay! Yay!"

They stopped suddenly and ran up to the confused pair.

"I'm Ayami!" Introduced the tallest one.

"Oh! And I'm Chey!" inserted the medium one.

"And right here is Asura!" The shortest one joined in.

"C'mon! Follow us and we'll bring you to the Akatsuki!!" All three said at once. Kagome and Sesshomaru now knew the three "difficult" new members of the Akatsuki that InuYasha had warned them about and boy had he been right. Kagome was already concerned for Sesshomaru's sanity.


	5. Fun and Insanity in the Akatsuki

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Naruto.

Thrown To a New World

Chapter 5

*Note to Readers*

Some events are based on a friends stories Akatsuki's Insanity: Prisoners and Akatsuki's Insanity: Members.

Kagome and Sesshomaru followed the three supposed members of the Akatsuki for almost an hour before the girls stopped and turned to them seriously.

"Alright, this is where we blindfold you so it looks like we captured you!" cried the short one, Asura.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but allowed them to cover his eyes. He could still rely on his hearing and sense of smell to be ready for an attack. Kagome nodded, slightly amused at the tactics of the girls. She knew that, if all went well, they would be getting to know each other pretty well over the next few years. The miko was blindfolded and the two were lead forward. The brilliant demon began measuring the distance in his head so that he would be able to find the place later. He had an uncanny sense of direction.

"So, what are your names? Sorry, we forgot to ask." said Ayami.

"I'm Kagome and that is Sesshomaru." Kagome answered, stumbling over a stick.

"So what did you two do?" Asura asked.

"We attempted an assassination of the Hokage." Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly.

They heard the trio gasp. It wasn't surprising; most people liked Hokage Sarutobi and would be aghast at the very thought of him being assassinated.

"Not so much and assassination of him, per se, as much as an assassination of his job." Kagome said, trying to erase some of the bad paint Sesshomaru just threw on their picture.

"Oh. Well, I guess that's not as bad. I know Leader will be happy to hear that. He doesn't really like Hokage Sarutobi all that much." Chey said in reply, kind of downcast.

The small group walked on in silence until Ayami quietly called "Stop" and everything was halted. Kagome and Sesshomaru waited for 10 minutes before anything happened. Sesshomaru had heard the three girls creep away, but he didn't dare move or risk endangering their mission.

"You actually got them, yeah? You three actually completed a mission……_together_" puzzled a new voice.

"You sound surprised. We three can get a lot done if we put our minds to it, right girls?" Ayami said indignantly.

"Psh, of course I didn't think you guys would succeed, yeah. You three are to insane, yeah." came the voice again, still unbelieving.

"Deidara, you're so mean!!! MEANY-PANTS!" Asura cried, whimpering.

Sesshomaru could tell the so-called Deidara was slightly amused, despite his lack of trust in the girls.

"Kisame, make Deidara be nice!" Chey implored another member of the Akatsuki who had evidentially followed Deidara out.

"Deidara…release the 'prisoners'." Another new voice ordered, sounding bored.

The blindfolds were removed and Kagome and Sesshomaru had their sight back. They first saw the man with a high ponytail of yellow hair and what looked like mouths on his hands. The other man was tall with bluish skin and something similar to gills near his eyes. He also carried a large sword. The yellow, ponytailed one was the man who had removed their blindfolds and Kagome and Sesshomaru assumed was the one called Deidara, leaving Kisame to be the blue one.

"So these are the two Leader wants to question? They don't look too promising, yeah." Deidara said, scrutinizing the two standing before him.

"Yes. These are the two." Ayami confirmed, her voice turning more business-like.

Kisame motioned for the two to follow him into the now visible door. Kagome started forward and was beginning to be followed by Sesshomaru when she stopped him by holding up a hand to his chest.

"Genjutsu Release!" Kagome said, breaking through the genjutsu that the Akatsuki members had set to test them.

"Very good. So you aren't a complete waste of our time." Kisame stated.

With the release of the genjutsu the real door appeared and Kisame lead them into a small room connected to a hallway. Kisame continued down the hallway, which was lined with different doors, and turned into the fifth door on the right. Inside was a desk with a man behind it.

"Kisame, you can go now. I'll speak to these two alone." the leader of the Akatsuki said over his shoulder, his back turned to the door.

Kisame left, leaving the two speechless with his leader.

"So, I hear you were exiled from Konoha. What caused this _horrible_ incident?" He asked with sarcasm evident in his smooth, deep voice.

"We attempted to unseat the Hokage. We met with large amounts of resistance." Sesshomaru answered quickly.

"Ahh. Sarutobi was always a popular choice for Hokage. Would you two like a place to stay?"

"Well, we were looking to head to the Hidden Sand Village but…" Kagome started.

"No, you must stay with us as new members of the Akatsuki!!" Leader said, exciting the three girls who were listening at the door and surprising the rest of the members.

"YAYAYAYAY! NEW MEMBERS!!!!" Yelled Ayami, Chey, and Asura in unison.

X x X

_*2 Days Later*_

"Kagome, would like a muffin?" Asura asked sweetly.

"NOOOOOOO! DON'T TOUCH THE MUFFIN, YEAAAH!!!!!!!" Deidara could be heard from the living room, tripping over furniture to get to the kitchen.

"Deidara, we didn't put in your special flour!" Chey assured the terrified Akatsuki member.

"Oh good!" he breathed a sigh of deep relief.

"We went into your room to look for something and found some hair ties and found some chocolate chips!!!" Ayami said, immediately breaking Deidara's, and every other member that had been there for the former muffin incident, calm relief.

"Chocolate chips? Were they on the dresser, yeah?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes!" Chey said proudly.

"GET THE GOD DAMN MUFFINS OUT OF THE BASE!" That immediately shoved the Akatsuki members into action. Hidan was in the kitchen and grabbing a hold of the muffins and running towards the door. Meanwhile, Deidara had tackled Asura and Kisame had Chey to the floor. Ayami was hiding under the table and Sesshomaru and Kagome stood in confused awe.

Hidan made it out of the door and through the muffins just as they exploded. Asura and Chey were struggling beneath their captors and Deidara had collapsed by the door.

"Get off me, you smelly shark!" Chey spat at Kisame while he smirked back at her.

"What's all this noise?" A female voice yelled from the upper levels.

"Uh oh, Konan's angry! RUN!" Ayami whispered and with that, the three girls were gone in a flash.

Hidan came back, muttering and clutching a dismembered hand in his attached hand.

"Those three get more dangerous in their stupidity by the day." Hidan muttered, glaring at his separated hand.

"Um, Itachi, could you explain to me what's going on? We seemed to have missed something." Kagome asked, curiously looking around.

"The short two were here as our "prisoners" and decided to use some of Deidara's "special flour" to make muffins. Hidan ate one and the rest blew up our former base. Thanks to Hidan's immortality he was not killed, but we did have to move bases…again." He answered, annoyed.

"Oh, well that's interesting." Kagome answered, trying not to snigger, and failing. Itachi looked at her stoically and kept staring. This was where Sesshomaru stepped in, turning his own cool features on the nearly-as-emotionless-as-him man. This was an ongoing competition of sorts for the two males. It was almost like they were competing to see who could win the place in the group as "most emotionless". Kagome personally thought that Sesshomaru would win considering his past and how long he had had to practice this particular skill, but she also thought that Itachi did pretty well.

"OW! Konan, we didn't break anything!" Chey whined as she was pulled out from behind the couch by her ear by a severely pissed Konan, followed by the scared Asura and Ayami.

"Well, I guess next time you'll think twice about taking anything from Deidara's room, huh? You three both know that most of the things in his room can explode!" Konan raged, finally letting Chey go and whipping around at the other two and shooting them a piercing glare.

The three hung their heads, somewhat ashamed, but Kagome could tell they were already planning their next scheme to get on the other members' nerves. Sesshomaru had also noticed this and took Kagome's hand, wanting her to know that if anything else was going to explode that they would be out of there. He wasn't willing to risk losing the one and only woman he had ever loved. Kagome looked at him and smiled. She was about to say something when she was interrupted by Ayami screaming,

"TIME FOR DUCK, DUCK, GOOSE…NINJA STYLE!!!!"

"Oh no. Outside or not at all. And don't make any noise. I'm going back to bed. If I hear so much as a peep you all will be doing something so horrible that you will wish you had killed the troublesome trio years ago, even _before_ they were allowed to join. You know what? I think I'm going to go ask Leader to change his mind and just kill them…yes…maybe he'll agree this time…" Konan muttered, walking up to her room and slamming the door.

"Alright, outside! Duck, Duck, Goose: Ninja Style time!" Asura sang, skipping outside.

"Are you sure they are sane? Or even effective ninja?" Sesshomaru asked, skeptical. Deidara just shook his head and followed Asura outside.

X x X

"So…duck,why are we, duck, playing this again, duck, yeah?" Deidara asked, walking around in a circle, patting people on the head.

"Because it's fun!!!" Ayami replied.

"Goose." Deidara landed on Sesshomaru who was on his feet and chasing Deidara around the forest and trying to hit him with his poison whip before he got back to the now open spot on the grass.

Sesshomaru missed Deidara right before he sat down and was 'it' once again. The once proud demon lord grumbled and picked 'goose' on his first pat. He was around the circle and sitting almost before Chey had a chance to stand up. The medium of the troublesome trio got up and ran into the trees.

"Now what? Hid-and-go-seek?" Kisame asked, exasperated.

"Why don't you just go inside if you don't want to play?" Kagome asked, honestly confused as to why these supposed S-classed criminals were reduced to playing children's games outside on the grass and not sharpening their weapons.

"Only Sasori can get out of playing games with those three. They get kinda scary when we don't play with them, yeah," Deidara said in reply, shrugging towards the trees, "besides, it really isn't all that bad. It's just annoying."

"Marko!"

"Polo!"

"Marko Polo again? We played that last week and Chey won. Her senses can tell where anyone is." Deidara complained.

"I could beat her. My senses are superior to hers." Sesshomaru said, a slight uplift to the corner of his mouth was the only way you could tell he felt good about being better at something. Since coming to the Akatsuki, while it had only been two days, he had felt lower than everyone else who had great control of their chakra and jutsu while he had barely any and his demon abilities.

Kisame shrugged as if saying, 'Try to beat her, I dare you.' So, Sesshomaru let himself be tagged to he could show off his abilities. He called 'Marko' and no one replied. He tried again with no reply. Sniffing the air he realized everyone had gone inside to leave him looking like a fool out in the middle of the wilderness where it looked like there was no civilization whatsoever. The demon growled low in his throat and looked around him.

"Let me in." He growled at the door. From behind the door he heard Ayami call,

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin!" Someone sniggered and there was an outbrake of giggles. He could tell that even Kagome was getting some amusment out of this. How, he had no idea but he was determined to end the teasing of his gullibility.

He busted down the door to find Konan standing there, showered in wood splinters and flames dancing dangerously in her eyes. The demon inwardly groaned as he waited for the outburst that was sure to follow the burst of the door, but it didn't come. Konan had simply walked away towards the gym they had smartly placed to work off steam that had built up over other members. It was relatively new.

_'What else can happen in this group?'_ Sesshomaru asked himself, not realizing that everything was just warming up.


	6. Meetings and Arrivals

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Naruto.

Thrown To a New World

Chapter 6

It had been almost a month since the Akatsuki had allowed their two new members to join in their conquest for world power. The "troublesome trio", as Konan _always_ called the three girls who frequently ruined her naps, had not calmed down and continued to surprise their fellow Akatsuki members with their pranks, antics, and plain insanity. Sesshomaru had retained most of his sanity and Kagome was enjoying the entertainment that the girls provided. The original Akatsuki members were just glad the two newest members weren't like the three crazies.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down. My Fair Lady!" Ayami sang as she braided Kagome's hair.

"You wanna know something, Kagome?" Chey asked, looking at the fellow female.

"Sure. What do you have for me?" Kagome answered cheerfully.

"It's nice to have another…girl who isn't always mad at us like…" Chey whispered, looking around for Konan, knowing the perpetually angry woman could pop up at any moment,

ready to blame Chey, Asura or Ayami…or all three…for some obscure problem.

"Well, I'm glad you have no problem with me being here. I don't really see why everyone gets all worked up over you three. If they took some time to get to know you guys and maybe not be so "bad-ass" and "I-don't-care-about-anything-at-all-except-world-domination", you all might get along better. But maybe that's just my opinion." soothed the woman, opening her arms for Chey to slip in.

Chey crawled into the open arms as Asura and Ayami crowded around to crouch and hug the other pair. They sat for a long time, just holding each other. It seemed as if the three other girls were about to cry when Ayami leapt into the air and announced in a sing-song voice,

"TIME TO BAKE A CAKE!" The other two jumped up, excited at the prospect of making something else with sugar that would make them undoubtedly excessively more hyper and Kagome followed them into the kitchen.

_'Everyone had better run for the hills and I should go warn Sesshomaru about the sugar if he is going to stay sane…'_ she chuckled to herself.

_*At the Hidden Leaf Village*_

"InuYasha, have you heard from them?" came an inquisitive voice from the next room.

"Nope, not as of yet. They are probably just trying to become accepted and trusted, as much as one _can_ be trusted in a group like that, so they don't get caught. Don't worry about them, Sango. Remember that Sesshomaru has been alive for more than 550 years. He is more than capable of taking care of himself and Kagome. And Kagome can take care of herself. She does have the purifying powers and has mastered her ninja skills. They are fine." InuYasha replied, annoyed. Sango had been asking him for the past four days if he had heard from his brother and sister-in-law.

"Wow, InuYasha, never thought I would see the day that you would be out defending the capability of Sesshomaru and not calling Kagome useless. Today is a day to mark on the indeed." Another voice joined in, next to Sango.

"Miroku…" growled InuYasha, a warning in a voice.

"Don't worry, InuYasha, I know you are better than that now. I was just teasing you, like in the old says. Sometimes I almost miss those days…" the monk drifted into reminiscing about the old days. This led the other two into the same like of thought before they all remembered their reason for meeting.

"Well, I suppose we should update Sarutobi." Sango sighed.

"What are we going to tell him? 'Oh, well, we have heard nothing from Kagome and Sesshomaru so I guess we're safe for now.' Oh yeah, that'll go over real well." InuYasha said skeptically.

"What do you propose then? We said we'd update him every few weeks and it's been a month." Sango shot back.

"Let's give it a few days. Sesshomaru and Kagome shouldn't take too much longer." InuYasha said, sitting down.

"Alright. We'll give it three days, then we will tell Sarutobi that we haven't heard from them." Miroku inserted, cutting off his wife to stop a fight from ensuing.

Sango huffed angrily and stomped to the window of InuYasha's small apartment. Her belly was swelled in pregnancy. She was large but still a month from giving birth. The hormones were messing with her emotions so InuYasha decided not to mess with her. A sniffle came from the window and, when Sango turned back around, tears sparkled on her cheeks. Miroku went to his wife and squeezed her shoulders.

"Well, we will be going now, InuYasha." Sango said coldly, turning to leave and breaking out of Miroku's hold. The former demon hunter exited the small apartment without a backwards glance. The monk scratched the back of his neck with an embarrassed shrug at his old friend.

"Sorry, Inu. Sango is a little…emotional right now. The hormones and worry for Kagome are getting to her. I'll see you later, OK?" Miroku said with a questioning glance at the crouched hanyou. The man sighed and followed after his wife who was waiting outside. The door shut quietly behind Miroku and InuYasha sat on the floor with an audible 'thud'. His head ended up buried in his hands. InuYasha was silent as he sat, wishing for something more.

X x X

A rumbling in the earth shook the tall trees in a small clearing in the Land of Fire. Three figures landed gracefully on the ground. One was a tall man with pointed ears and dark red hair. He wore a simple black kimono and a katana strapped on his left hip. A tall, elegant woman with long black hair, square bangs, and dressed in a priestesses garb stood a little apart from the tall man. And, between the two was an average sized looking man wearing a white baboon fur with the face down, exposing crazy black hair.

"So, we are here. Shall we wreak havoc together in this new world? Maybe find InuYasha and kill him? Or maybe save him for you, Kikyo?" the baboon man laughed with an insane ring to it as he glanced at the woman at his side.

Kikyo didn't move, flinch, or say anything. Her once intelligent eyes were glazed over and her face was blank. The read-headed man smirked at the comments. He was one of Naraku's new incarnations. His name was Sanji. Sanji had no major power, but he was skilled in the use of all blades and could wield fire masterfully. Thus, Naraku had chosen him for this mission. It was nighttime in the Land of Fire when they had landed and now, they began towards the woods, Sanji in the lead and Kikyo following behind like a dog on a leash. The Land of Fire was now in for a world full of havoc, chaos, disorder, and terror; all at the hands, or tentacles, of the hanyou demon Naraku.


	7. Reports and Lies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Naruto.

Thrown To a New World

Chapter 7: Report and Lies

"Sesshomaru?" A soft voice called.

"Hm?" The demon replied, looking up from the small fire that was in front of him.

"How do you think Nari and Daro are?" The woman asked. Sesshomaru could smell the tears in her eyes even though she refused to let them fall.

"Kagome, we have not been gone that long. They couldn't have gotten into any trouble. Miroku and Sango are capable of watching them and Takeshi as well as their own children. Didn't Miroku want more children anyway? Also, we will be back soon." Sesshomaru replied. He stood and crossed the small clearing quickly, enveloping Kagome in his strong arms. They were on their way to Konoha on a reconnaissance 'mission' for the Akatsuki. While there, they would meet with the Hokage and their friends and family.

"But, will they remember us? Or be mad at us for leaving?" Kagome replied. She rested her head on his chest and held back tears. Her arms went around his back and linked. His warmth and comfort made her feel better. But, Sesshomaru broke her grip, took a step away, and tipped her head up. The miko's eyes glittered from her unshed tears and Sesshomaru used a gentle hand to wipe away the tears.

"Listen to me. They will remember us. It's only been a month." The demon murmured as he leaned down to nuzzle her cheek. It was tough for the miko to be away from their children. Her time period allowed for the children to be around their parents more often than not. In Sesshomaru's time, the offspring were taken care of by nannies or teachers. They didn't see their parents except for perhaps at meals and at night. While all that was true, Sesshomaru had gotten used to having his children around him a lot and was also starting to feel the hole. Nari and Daro had brought laughter into his life and he found that he missed it.

The unlikely pair stood in the small clearing just holding each other. Soon though, they would need to rest for more travelling. The Akatsuki's stronghold had moved a few times in the month that that Sesshomaru and Kagome had lived there, all due to the "Troublesome Trio". They were now significantly farther away from Konoha than they ever planned on being and it was now a several day trip. They would return to their home late the next night, but it would be a lot of hiding on the way there. While the pair hadn't done what they claimed they had to get into the Akatsuki, to make the story more believable, all of Konoha believed that they had been exiled by the Hokage.

"Time to sleep now, Kagome." Sesshomaru said quietly. The woman said nothing as she laid down under a blanket rather dejectedly. The demon doused the fire and quickly slipped under the blanket. His right arm slithered over her hips as they settled in to sleep.

X x X

Branches whipped at the soft skin of a woman as she ran through the thick forest. Small, miniscule scratches began forming on her face as her face was hit repeatedly. She was panting heavily and slowly down, her reflexes becoming more and more sloppy. If the woman didn't stop soon, she would pass out from exhaustion, or trip over her long robes. But she couldn't stop. Not yet. Not now that she had escaped and broken the spell controlling her mind.

"Ohhh, Kikyoooo! Where have you gone, oh my pretty slave?" Came a distant sing-song voice from ahead of her. Brown eyes widened in surprise as the woman skidded to a halt. How had the hanyou found her so quickly? She had left her two captors fast asleep under a minor sleeping spell meant to help with healing. Kikyo looked around her as she tried to process what was going on. Naraku was in front of her, though she couldn't see him. But this time she knew he was there. She could fight back this time.

"Kikyo, don't try my patience. You will serve me, my little miko. You will bring down InuYasha and Sesshomaru, and all the other meddling kids. Then, we will head back to our world and you will be my servant as I rule the world." Naraku laughed through the trees, creating an eerie affect as his disembodied voice echoed all around the forest and frightened miko. But Kikyo gathered her courage and her hands started glowing a steady pink.

"Naraku, where are you hiding? Come out and fight!" Kikyo called loudly. She was glad to hear that there was no quiver in her voice as she called out. But another laugh, this time from behind her, startled her and made her pink light falter. Spinning around, the priestess put up a defensive stance only to be taken down when a tentacle from the position she had been facing just seconds before.

The tentacle slithered around her waist and squeezed. Kikyo shrieked and arched her back as the pain invaded her brain. The pressure released briefly before the woman felt heat near her feat. Looking down, fire engulfed her feet and a burning sensation replaced the squeezing one. But as quickly as it had come, it was gone. The fire hadn't left any burns on her clothing or skin. The only thing that told Kikyo that she had just been burned were her own memories and the lingering smoldering feeling in her feet.

Panting, the dark-haired woman laid on the ground, trying to ignore the tentacle around her waist. Sweat dripped down her brow as she tried to push the pain from her brain. It wasn't working. The tentacle continuously moved about her body and she couldn't ignore it. Why was she unable to get rid of this criminal. She had only nursed him when he was a poor, burned, and sickly human. She had been killed and resurrected and still couldn't get rid of him. At least when she was dead she hadn't had to deal with him.

"Just kill me. You've done it before after all." The miko said with short breaths. The half-demon was starting to squeeze her again.

"No can do, Madam. I have plans for you!" With a final laugh, Naraku caused Kikyo to pass out cold. "Come, Sanji. Time to put our plan into effect."

The red-headed demon came out of the shadowed trees with a nod and picked up the unconscious woman. Soon she would wake up alone.

X x X

"Mama! Papa!" Cried a little girl's voice as she ran to the two shapes emerging from the shadows. Her white dog ears, mostly hidden by her wavy white hair, twitched in excitement as her father scooped her up in a hug and her mother joined them. The eleven year-old girl had tears in her eyes but she was determined to hold them back. Her carefully filed hands rubbed at her golden eyes as her dad put her down to grab up her brother.

"Papa…" Was all the boy said as he closed his own golden eyes and buried his head in the man's shoulder.

"Oh, Daro." The woman said as she stroked the boys short black locks, tucking the longer strands behind the boy's slightly elongated and pointed ears. The girl was at her side, clinging to the woman's legs as another couple joined them, four other children behind them. In the shadows just beyond the six was an old man and a younger looking man, both crouching in a tree, waiting for the reunions to wrap up.

"Kagome! Sesshomaru! It's so good to see you two again! We're glad you're safe!" The women said, going up to the miko and hugging her tightly. Kagome couldn't help but notice that her friend's belly wasn't swollen anymore.

"Sango! You had the baby!" She exclaimed, a smile lighting her face. She had wanted to be back for the birth, but it must have gone well, or they would've been called back earlier from the Akatsuki. The other woman grinned and pointed to Miroku, who held the baby girl in his arms. The priestess practically ran to the man and held out her arms to hold the gurgling baby.

"Naomi, meet your Aunt Kagome." Miroku said proudly.

Kagome took the small baby girl in her arms and rocked her. The baby cooed and the priestess smiled gently. She cradled the baby close to her chest and closed her eyes. Soon, the dark-haired woman was humming a lullaby as everyone watched. The baby was asleep in moments and, hesitantly, Kagome handed the baby back to her father.

"Kagome. Sesshomaru. You can do the rest of your greetings later. Now is the time for you to report. The safety of the village is important." One of the voices from the tree said before leaping from the tree and coming to stand amongst the gathered group. It was Sarutobi: the third Hokage of the leaf village.

"Yes, Sir," Said Sesshomaru stepping forward with his boy in his arms. Daro was still cuddled in his arm with a thumb in his mouth but his eyes were looking curiously at Sarutobi. "The Akatsuki don't have any solid plans to steal Naruto, and the kyuubi within him, in the immediate future. It seems that they just want to gather information for the moment. They believe we are on a reconnaissance mission here."

"Yes. Yes, I see. I have to think about what my next step will be. You can stay for a while. I'll send someone with a meeting time and place in a few days. You relax with your family. It's good to have you back." Sarutobi said after a moment of silence. And just like that he was gone. Gone to ponder. Gone to sleep. No one really knew. But, now it was time to catch up with everyone.

"InuYasha, time to come out of that tree!" Kagome called, a smile gracing her lips. This was where she was meant to be; with her friends and family.


	8. Unexpected Arrivals

First, let me say that I am very sorry for making everyone wait so long for a post. I have been busy with college and things, though I know it's not much of an excuse. Also, I have not had any muse whatsoever. If I had tried to force a post it would have come out crappy and probably not making much sense. I hope you all forgive me! Now, without further ado…the story!

X x X

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Naruto.

Thrown To a New World

Chapter 8: Unexpected Arrivals

Kikyo awoke several hours later in a clearing surrounded by four masked people. The masks were white with red markings and carved in the shape of animal faces. The priestess froze midway in the process of sitting straight up. She wasn't sure where she was or what she was doing there. The last thing she remembered was Naraku chasing her through the woods, insisting that she wouldn't leave his side. The confusion set in as this fact sunk in. Where was Naraku now? He had been insistent that she be at his side. It wasn't probable that he had left her. Plus, she didn't recognize this clearing. If it had been near the area they had been, Kikyo would have recognized it.

"Kikyo?" A hesitant voice called from one of the trees. Surprisingly the four people crouched around her didn't tense or turn to attack the voice. It seemed like they recognized the voice, just as Kikyo did. Tears began slipping down her cheeks as the familiar red Robe of the Fire Rat.

"It's OK, Anbu. I know her and she won't be causing any trouble." The white-haired hanyou told the people still crouched. There were a few grunts of acknowledgment before all four of the masked people disappeared almost simultaneously. Now only InuYasha was crouched in front of her with an inquisitive look on his face. Kikyo went to open her mouth to explain when she was pulled into a deep embrace and InuYasha's quiet was heard in her ear.

"I thought that I would never see you again, Kikyo." The woman couldn't respond. Her arms moved to hold him back and they sat for a few moments in each other's arms before the hanyou picked Kikyo up and started walking in the direction of what she could only guess would be a village.

"InuYasha, where are we?" Kikyo asked after she sorted through her questions. Naraku hadn't really been willing to explain anything that was going on. He had wanted to keep the woman in the dark as to his plan, and he had succeeded. Kikyo didn't know what he planned and why he had chosen to leave her to be found by InuYasha. Whatever the reason, it boded ill for InuYasha and everyone else. She would have to be careful.

"We are in the Land of Fire in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. This is where we were sent by Naraku. I guess you could call it an alternate universe. That's the best way to explain it. It's very different here. So much has happened since we last saw you, Kikyo. What happened after we were sent away?" InuYasha replied before asking about their home world. While he liked it here, InuYasha missed the familiar land of the Sengoku period of Japan. Sure he had gotten used to the terrain here, but it was always nice to have something familiar. Then again, now that he had found Kikyo again, he didn't care where he was. Of course, the hanyou failed to connect the dots; every time he lost and then found Kikyo again it was due to some evil plot planned by the equally evil Naraku.

"Naraku took advantage of sending you away. He destroyed the Western Lands just to spite Sesshomaru and then ravaged so many villages to prove his power." Kikyo stopped talking. One of the villages had been hers and Kaede had been killed. It had broken the priestess' heart. She hadn't even had a chance to bury and properly honor her younger sister. The woman had gone through so much to protect their village since Kikyo's death and deserved to be remembered.

"He's here now, isn't he?" InuYasha asked, though it wasn't much of a question. The man's tone of voice told Kikyo that he knew and just wanted confirmation, which Kikyo hesitantly gave. InuYasha's shoulders sagged slightly as he continued walking. "Then we are going to have to make a side trip. Sarutobi needs to know that Naraku is here. Some precautions will have to be put in place." InuYasha said, picking up his pace.

In a dark cave several miles off a voice cackled as red eyes glowed alongside a pair of glowing hands. Sanji's hands stopped glowing as the laughter cut off.

"Sanji, I'm glad I created you. Your talents have been particularly useful to me." Naraku said maleficently, laying back against a wall of the cave and closing his eyes. Sanji said nothing; he simply stood there, his black eyes glinting in the moonlight to show the first sign of emotion from the demon ever.

X x X

Kagome sat outside her home with Daro and Takeshi playing in the small space behind the house. The former priestess was holding Naomi and rocking her as she watched her son and Shippo and Rin's son play together. Her eyes moistened for a moment as she thought of Shippo and Rin. They were her adopted children. She loved them both dearly and, while she knew that Shippo was relatively safe, the gang still had no idea what had truly happened to Rin. Kagome knew that it still bothered Sesshomaru as well as the rest of them. But, they could do nothing but protect Naruto and, through the young boy, Shippo until they could unseal him safely. A knock at the front door brought Kagome back to the here and now. Soft footsteps came out to the back.

"It's Uncle InuYasha, Mama. He's with a woman who looks like you." Nari's soft voice said from the doorway and Kagome froze. A woman who looked like she did? Could Kikyo really have found her way here? The mother stood and gave Naomi to Nari.

"Watch them. I'll be back." Kagome said before heading to the kitchen where she knew Nari would've led InuYasha and anyone he was with. She heard voices in the kitchen and knew that Sesshomaru must have returned. She steeled her expression before entering her kitchen and taking a spot beside Sesshomaru.

Though she was prepared for who was here, it was still a jolt to see Kikyo. For some reason Kagome had not come completely to terms with the other woman. Conversation stopped as the women's eyes met. Kikyo was the first to look away and Kagome took that a sign that Kikyo knew what she was thinking. Something wasn't right if the priestess showed up here alone. Something told Kagome that her predecessor hadn't told InuYasha either.

"Hello, InuYasha, Kikyo. When did you join us in this world?" Kagome asked nicely enough, though there was an evident edge to her voice. Sesshomaru's arm went around his mate's shoulder to try to keep her calm. He knew that Kikyo and Kagome weren't exactly friends, though they got along well enough…most of the time.

"Hello, Kagome, Sesshomaru. Naraku brought me here about two weeks ago. He has a new demon that can control people and other demons alike." Kikyo replied softly. She wouldn't lie to her reincarnation. The young girl she had met so many years previously had grown up and was now a mother. She now had so much more to fight for than even before and Kikyo knew how much a woman would go through to protect her family and friends. She wouldn't get in Kagome's way.

"So, it's safe for me to assume that Naraku and this new demon are still here and looking for us. You've gone to Sarutobi with all of this, right?" Kagome turned to the silent hanyou who simply nodded. He realized now how Naraku could be using Kikyo to get to them. It wouldn't be the first time and, unless they finally killed him or he killed them, it probably wouldn't be the last. Thankfully Kagome wasn't freaking out like she normally would have, though her eyes were calculating and slightly crinkled with thinking. "Well, I'm glad you're safe, Kikyo. I'd offer you a place to stay here but we have no more room. Though I'm sure InuYasha can put you up in his bachelor pad." Kagome said, using a phrase from her time for the first time in a while.

"Thank you, Kagome. I appreciate it." Kikyo said, dipping her head respectfully. Kagome responded similarly, surprised at the respect coming from the formally disdainful woman. Suddenly the younger woman smiled a real smile towards the woman. It was tough and there was a long way to go before they would be able to completely relax around each other, but it was a start. InuYasha grabbed Kikyo's hand to lead her out. As the door shut, Kagome's smile dropped.

"Make sure Nari is ok with Daro and Takeshi. I'm going to bring Naomi back to Sango and Miroku." Kagome told Sesshomaru as she went back to grab Naomi and her things. Kagome walked swiftly with Naomi and dropped her off with hardly a word to Sango and Miroku who looked perplexed. Undoubtedly Sesshomaru would update them before following her. That thought in mind, Kagome took off at a slow trot. Sesshomaru would give her space for only so long and she wanted all the time that she could get at the moment. She ended her jog at the spot that the group had first come to this world. It was the site of endings and beginnings.

As Kagome had predicted, Sesshomaru showed up about ten minutes later. He hugged her from behind before tightening his hold and leaping into a nearby tree. Sesshomaru knew that Kagome enjoyed sitting in the trees to think. Things were silent for a moment. Neither was very keen on break the silence, something that the woman had learned that silence was golden at moments, this moment being one of them.

Before Sesshomaru could say anything, a rustle in the tree behind them cause the demon to shut his mouth. The rustling stopped momentarily before starting again with whispers joining in. A smile broke out on Kagome's face. She recognized the style if not the voices of the ninjas hiding behind them. The look of slight horror mixed with annoyance told Kagome that she was correct.

"Chey. Asura. Ayami. What are you three doing here?" Kagome asked without turning around. There was shuffling, branches breaking, and then three loud thuds, telling them that the triplets had fallen out of the tree. Sesshomaru still had no idea how the three had been invited to join the Akatsuki. Nonetheless he gripped his mate once more and placed them safely on the ground. The three girls were in a tangled pile on the ground, grunting and shifting like some crazed beast.

"We were sent to spy on you!" Ayami cried before she was elbowed in the cheek. "What! It's the truth!"

"We weren't supposed to tell them!" Asura, the voice of reason for a moment, said indignantly.

"We also weren't supposed to fall out of the tree…" Chey grumbled before finally being able to crawl out of the pile.

"Good point." Asura sighed.

"Wait, who sent you to spy on us?" Kagome asked.

"The Akatsuki…DUH!" The trio said together while all turning their gazes on Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"And boy are you all in trouble!" Ayami said in a valley girl voice. Kagome and Sesshomaru both rolled their eyes at the voice and the statement. They had no idea how they were in trouble but it must not be too serious if the Troublesome Trio had been sent after them. Hopefully anyway.


	9. Let's Play a Game!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Naruto.

Thrown To a New World

Chapter 9: Let's Play a Game!

Kagome and Sesshomaru both stared at Troublesome Trio. They were in trouble? What had they done to get into trouble? They couldn't have been found out; Sesshomaru was too good for that. So what had they done?

"Why are we in trouble?" Kagome asked, hoping her voice was even. If, somehow they had been found out, they and their family and friends would be in trouble. Both the former priestess and inuyoukai had yet to truly discover Ayami, Asura, and Chey's skills, but they had to have some sort of skill if the Akatsuki let them in.

"You aren't reconnasizing-reconnasainceizing….you know." Asura said, struggling over a word and scrunching up her nose as she tried to pronounce it. Ayami and Chey began snickering at her struggles and Asura took a swipe at both of them, hitting only Ayami. Chey continued laughing from her new spot on the ground. Ayami then took a swipe at Asura, who dodged and pushed Ayami towards Chey who got squashed by Ayami.

"Oi! Watch it!" Chey squealed, lashing out at Ayami.

"It wasn't my fault! I was going for Asura!" White-haired girl in question was now laughing at the fact that Ayami and Chey were now tangled on the ground. Both the other girls were now glaring at their 'sister' who stopped laughing as the other two advanced on her.

Just as Ayami and Chey were about to leap, Sesshomaru stepped forward and nabbed the two girls out of midair and held them by their kimonos. Both the girls started thrashing and kicking and Chey even started hissing.

"Get your filthy dog paws off of me!" Chey hissed, her pupils dilating to the pupil of a cat.

Surprise flitted across both Kagome and Sesshomaru's face, though the dog demon kept a firm grip on both girls until they were calmer. He finally put them down in a huff on the ground. Chey crossed her arms while Ayami harrumphed and flopped backwards on to the ground.

"Filthy dog paws?" Was all that Sesshomaru said; Of course he had guessed that Chey had some sort of skills or powers that connected her to demons, but maybe this would be their confirmation.

"I'm half cat demon, duh. Dogs and I don't always get along." Chey answered, sniffing indignantly.

Kagome was more surprised than Sesshomaru was seeing as she didn't have his senses, but even Sesshomaru had been at least partially fooled by Chey masking her scent somehow; or maybe, because they hadn't been expecting any other demons Sesshomaru had blown it off. Maybe he was getting rusty.

The dog demon now looked at the other two women with curiosity. They had just discovered one of the skills of the Troublesome Trio and there was no telling what the other two were hiding. Though it was only a matter of time before Sesshomaru discovered what the other two were good at. It was likely that one of the others was a full demon or something similar.

"What, cat got your tongue?" Chey sniggered at the speechlessness of both Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled.

"Just surprised. You do well at hiding your aura, Chey," Kagome said, relaxing a bit, "now, why are we in trouble?"

"We _told_ you already. You weren't doing what you were sent to do!" Asura repeated, this time avoiding the word that had caused the fight between the girls in the first place. The three girls looked expectantly at Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"We were visiting our children. We may be considered S-ranked criminals now, but we still have a family that we visit, in secret. No one must know." Sesshomaru explained, fixing the girls with one of his famous demon cold stares. Surprisingly neither of the three blinked. Kagome stifled a small giggle as Sesshomaru continued to stare coldly at the Troublesome Trio. It was obvious that the girls wouldn't break under the stare. In fact, it didn't seem like they were even aware of the fact that the great demon lord was looking at them; their attention had wandered.

"How about we play a game?" Kagome suggested, gaining the girls' attention. No one ever wanted to play games with Ayami, Asura and Chey so they were jumping, quite literally now, at the chance to play a game with Kagome, the only member of the Akatsuki that seemed to understand how they worked.

"A game!?" Ayami shouted happily.

"Yes, a game. The first person to mention the fact that Sesshomaru and I have children loses. The goal of the game is to not tell anyone or talk about it around anyone. Ever. Sound good?" Kagome explained, adopting her mother voice to explain. It worked too. The girls nodded vigorously and they all mimed zipping their lips, locking them up, and throwing away the key. It would work for a while at least.

Sesshomaru relaxed now that the girls were silent, though they didn't stay that way for long.

"But you still haven't accomplished your mission!" Asura shouted loudly. Ayami and Chey nodded in agreement, trying to look stern, an action that failed miserably.

"We were just on our way to gather the information we needed when we ran into you three." Kagome stated.

"Oh." The trio said together, looking down.

"We're sorry that we delayed your mission." Ayami said, sniffling. The other two nodded their agreement before the sniffles stopped and bright, cheerful faces looked up.

"We'll help you!" Chey said and Ayami and Asura nodded again. There was a lot of nodding going on.

Sesshomaru and Kagome exchanged dubious looks. The trio was going to help them gather information on Naruto? They couldn't allow that to happen. They had been planning on going directly to Sarutobi and plotting with him. Now they needed to figure out something else. Then Kagome had an idea and she looked at Sesshomaru with imploring eyes to handle it since he seemed ready to slice the girls' heads off to stop them. The demon frowned but loosened the grip he had been keeping on his sword.

"No. We can handle this." Kagome said. Chey pouted. Asura crossed her arms. Ayami looked disappointed.

"But…we want to help!" Asura whined.

"We know you do. But the larger the group the more attention it will bring to us and we want to get this information with as little fuss as possible. So you understand?" Kagome explained, hoping that was all she would need to say. Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

Ayami, Chey, and Asura nodded but got a gleam in their eyes that suggested that they were plotting to follow the couple anyway. It looked like Kagome would have to pull the game chip again.

"How about we play another game?" Kagome suggested, happy to see that the eyes across from her and her mate lit up with excitement again. Two games in one night? What a steal!

"All right, you three are going to stay and protect our 'base' which is right here. To win, you need to keep this area safe until we get back." Kagome explained. There was no preamble to the three disappearing and taking up various positions around the small clearing. Kagome and Sesshomaru took that as a sign that they could leave and gather the information they needed to stay within the good graces of the Akatsuki.

With that Sesshomaru and Kagome, left the clearing and stealthily headed to find Sarutobi. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long. Otherwise Ayami, Chey, and Asura might come looking for them.


End file.
